


The Scarlet One

by Fufflebumps (Pippip_hurray)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Gen, Oneshot, Red - Freeform, Scarlet - Freeform, Season 2 spoilers, Short, idk - Freeform, just over a drabble, ml spoilers?, snotty queen b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippip_hurray/pseuds/Fufflebumps
Summary: "It's in the scarlet one!""What? They're all red!"





	The Scarlet One

“The scarlet one! It's in the scarlet one!” Ladybug shouted as she swung herself back away from the raging akuma.

“WHAT?” Carapace ran along the ground, shield up. A red ring zinged past his face. The larger than life akuma wore several rings- all of them some kind of red. Which one held the possessing butterfly? “They're all red, Dots!”

There was a crash as Ladybug's body was introduced to the side of a building. Carapace winced. Suddenly, a blur of black and yellow screamed by overhead. It managed to weave and dart and loose a red ring from the akumatized person and throw it to Ladybug who had righted herself in time to stomp on the item and free the blackened butterfly.

“Bye-bye, little butterfly,” she said, purifying and releasing it.

Carapace was aghast. “They were all red! How did you even know which ring it was?”

Queen B rolled her eyes and huffed. “She said 'scarlet', shell head. Are you as thick as your namesake?”

 

 


End file.
